


We Are Watching

by earlgreycoffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreycoffee/pseuds/earlgreycoffee
Summary: Eren Jaeger, warga negara yang patuh dan taat tidak pernah membangkang. Namun jauh di dalam relung hatinya, ia tidak pernah setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemerintah. Dengan keadaan rezim otoriter, sangat mustahil melakukan perlawanan.
Kudos: 1





	We Are Watching

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. The characters are Hajime Isayama's property and the idea is taken from George Orwell's 1984. Beberapa alur cerita diubah dan disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita.

Author's note:

So this is my first attempt at writing an AU since 999+ years ago. It is taken from author's favourite books. 

Since this is an ongoing work (work in progess), I decided to put all the tags and warning because I don't know what happens during the process. But I'd make sure I will make this story well. 

Thank you and happy reading! 

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Saatnya segala pekerja kantor pulang. Tidak ada usaha yang boleh beroperasi kecuali usaha yang dimaksudkan untuk hiburan. Eren Jaeger keluar dari gedung tempat kerjanya, menyusuri jalanan menuju ke apartemennya. Kali ini ia cukup lelah dengan beban pekerjaannya, ia hanya ingin pulang dan merebahkan badannya. Angin berhembus pelan, tidak membawa dingin yang menusuk tulang namun cukup untuk membuat kertak gigi. Eren berjalan cepat, semakin cepat ia sampai apartemen, semakin cepat ia melarikan diri dari hujaman rasa dingin yang menusuk.

Ia sampai di apartemennya, gedung berwarna kelabu yang catnya sudah terkelupas—bahkan sudah ada beberapa titik yang pudar. Pintu apartemennya bergoyang ketika terhembus oleh angin dan mengeluarkan suara derik yang menusuk telinga. Ia membuka pintu ringkih tersebut dan menaiki tangga. Lift tersedia, tetapi hari ini tidak bisa digunakan. Di setiap sudut terdapat poster pemimpin partai penguasa, Erwin Smith, dengan tulisan di bawahnya 

"Kita semua saudara".

Eren hanya melewati poster tersebut, tanpa menoleh ke arah manapun. Gema langkah Eren beradu dengan kesunyian yang menghuni lorong tersebut. Sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, ia membuka kunci dan masuk. Menutup pintu dan kembali menguncinya. Toh, tidak akan ada yang datang berkunjung. 

Saat ini, teleskrin menayangkan tentang kenaikan produksi bahan pokok. Reporter terus berceloteh tentang harga bahan pangan pokok dunia yang sedang tinggi-tingginya. Gagal panen melanda berbagai negara disebabkan oleh cuaca ekstrim dan perang berkepanjangan, namun tidak bagi Paradis. Rakyatnya tetap makmur sentosa. Segala kebutuhan pokok—sandang pangan papan, tercukupi dengan baik. Anak-anak masih bisa menikmati roti dengan kondisi yang layak makan. Eren mengecilkan suara dari televisi tersebut (juga berfungsi sebagai alat pemantau pergerakan warga), televisi hanya bisa dikecilkan suaranya, tidak dapat dimatikan. Ia sedang tidak tertarik untuk mendengar apapun, apalagi laporan harga bahan pokok. 

Ia melihat keluar jendela. Daun-daun kering berserakan di jalan, sebagian yang sudah disapu dibiarkan menjadi gunungan daun kering yang akan beterbangan lagi tertiup angin.Anak-anak dengan topi barette berwarna kelabu, jaket krem kerah tegak, dengan bros emas lambang partai di kerah kanannya, ban lengan berwarna merah, celana selutut berwarna hijau, dan sepatu bot hitam. Biasanya mereka yang mengenakan ban lengan berwarna merah sedang menirukan cara kerja polisi pikiran. Sorot mata mereka tajam seperti burung gagak hendak memangsa, ekspresi mereka sama suramnya seperti orang dewasa. Sangat kontras dengan badan kurus mungil dan pipi mereka yang masih ada sedikit lemak bayi. Kali ini yang memandangnya dari luar adalah anak bersurai coklat bermata hazel. Eren mengenalnya. Gabi Braun, keponakan dari Karina Braun, sepupu dari Reiner Braun dari Kementrian Kesejahteraan (Eren tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa mengingat detil ini). Gabi menatap nanar Eren seolah-olah ia adalah buronan polisi pikiran yang sedang dalam pengejaran aparat.

Eren menyudahi kegiatan cuci matanya. Bukan karena ia takut kepada Gabi, tetapi akalnya berkata bahwa sebenarnya Gabi tidak cocok bermain Polisi Pikiran. Ia masih terlalu kanak-kanak. Lagipula, dengan berada di luar terlalu lama, bisa saja ada pikiran berbahaya yang terbesit di benaknya.

Eren menempati pojok yang ia gunakan untuk merenung. Pojok itu di luar jangkauan televisi (setidaknya ia berpikir begitu). Ia merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah buku catatan yang diberikan Armin Arlert saat mereka makan siang di kantin. 

* * *

_"Hey Eren, apakah kau pernah mencoba menulis?"_

_"Sering, pada saat aku bekerja menyesuaikan fakta," jawabnya datar._

_"Bukan, bukan itu. Maksudku, mencurahkan isi pikiranmu,"_

_"Kupikir menulis hanya sebatas mengukir huruf di kertas dengan alat tulis," begitulah definisi menulis bedasarkan yang diajarkan pemerintah._

_"Bukan, bukan itu. Kau mengabadikan apa yang kau rasakan, pikirkan, lihat, dan dengar ke dalam sebuah media huruf di atas kertas,"_

_"Armin," potong Eren, ia mengecilkan suaranya sampai cukup hanya mereka yang bisa mendengarnya. "Aku tahu kau selalu punya pemikiran seperti ini. Tetapi kalau polisi pikiran tahu—"_

_"Tidak," balas Armin. "Kecuali kau mengatakan sesuatu yang melawan pemerintah. Atau kau menunjukkan gerak gerik yang melawan pemerintah,"_

_Eren berpikir sejenak, ia sudah lama ingin melakukan ini. Tetapi ia hanya mengubur niatnya dalam-dalam dan berharap tidak akan pernah muncul lagi. Ini tidak hanya membahayakan dirinya saja, namun juga orang lain. Tawaran Armin sangatlah manis dan menyegarkan bagi Eren yang putus asa._

_"Baiklah, bagaimana caranya?" Armin merogoh jasnya, mengeluarkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna coklat kayu. Buku catatan._

_"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini? Memukul kepala polisi pikiran saat mereka menangkapku?"_

_"Tidak, kau mencurahkan segalanya di dalam buku ini"_

_“Lalu bagaimana agar tidak ketahuan?”_

_“Bawalah kemanapun kau pergi,” ._

Eren membuka pena antiknya. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama pena ini ada di dalam rumahnya, entahlah dari zaman nenek moyangnya, atau saat ia iseng membelanjakan gajinya di toko pegadaian barang yang tak bisa ditebus. Ia mengguratkan penanya di kertas yang tidak terpakai, pena ini masih layak pakai. Ia membuka buku catatan itu. Kertasnya berwarna kuning gading dengan permukaan yang halus. Seakan-akan kertas itu memanggil pemiliknya untuk mencurahkan segala kepenatannya dan membiarkan kertas itu menelan segala cerita yang hendak ditulis. Eren menatap kertas kosong itu sejenak, mengangkat penanya dan mulai menulis.

Paradis, 1984.

**Author's Note:**

> Open to all suggestions and comments. But please mind your language


End file.
